


Metamorfoza Rockfana

by zwitnik (amphisbaenawormlizard)



Series: Z muzycznego archiwum naczelnego Wilczowskiej [3]
Category: Rock Music RPF
Genre: 80's Music, Asia (band) - Freeform, Gen, Polski | Polish, Rock Stars
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/zwitnik
Summary: Wierszowana historyjka pełna częstochowskich rymów o niezwykłej przygodzie Rockfana i o tym co z niej wynikło. Rockfan to oczywiście bezwstydny self insert. Rzecz dzieje się w drugiej połowie lat 80-tych.





	Metamorfoza Rockfana

Całe miasto jest w kłopocie  
Płacić musi okup w złocie  
Co kosztować będzie krocie

Jakie źródła są tej biedy?  
Jakie chcą okupu zgredy?  
Pyta Rockfan chcąc im pomóc  
Ale chcieć nie znaczy to móc  
Zwłaszcza jeśli nie wiadomo  
Co ratować albo kogo

Rockfan tutaj jest przejazdem  
Odwiedzić zamierza gazdę  
Jednak po dłuższym namyśle  
Do gazdy tylko list wyśle  
A sam przystanie w tej drodze  
Bo zmęczony jest już srodze

Radio gdzieś mu się zgubiło  
A przed chwilą przecież było  
Teraz biedak jak bez ręki  
Cierpieć musi ciągłe męki  
Czy to nie puściły sprzączki?  
Rockfan bliski jest gorączki

Ale nagle dziwny widok  
Rockfana przyciąga wzrok  
Rockfan patrzy i nie wierzy  
John Wetton na trawie leży  
Eee, to chyba ktoś podobny  
Znowu wpada w ton żałobny

Chwilę bije się z myślami  
Ale wzrok - ten wciąż go mami  
Zwłaszcza że do leżącego  
Idą towarzysze jego  
To już całkiem nie do wiary  
Przecież to Sting i Bruce Gary!

Rockfan myśli - zwariowałem  
Lub za długo w słońcu stałem  
Udar to jest czy gorączka?  
Rockfana ogarnia drżączka

Pokonując ten stan ducha  
Rockfan pragnie ich podsłuchać  
A angielski zna na szczęście  
Mija więc podziemne przejście  
I w aleję śmiało wchodzi  
Los mu śmiałość wynagrodzi

No bo oto roztargniony  
wpada wprost w czyjeś ramiona  
Co wy na to mili moi?  
Peter Gabriel przed nim stoi  
Więc spokojnie - Sorry, Peter  
Co z tą paczką tu robicie?

O więc tutaj też nas znają?  
Tak! Bo muzyki słuchają  
Płyty i taśmy zbierają  
I wideo oglądają

A my tutaj incognito!  
Ależ to się zaraz wyda!  
Gdy nie chcecie być poznani  
Włóżcie ciemne okulary  
Bo ściągnięcie szybko tłumy  
Chyba dobrze to rozumiesz

Ludzie będą wprost szaleli  
Autografów będą chcieli  
Nie wypuszczą z dobrej woli  
Peter: Mam już dość idola roli  
I dlatego tu jedziemy  
W spokoju odpocząć chcemy

W tym ją chętnie wam pomogę  
Wskażę nad jezioro drogę  
Będę żarcie wam kupować  
Żebyście się mogli schować

Z nieba spadłeś nam, człowieku  
Nie pokąpimy ci czeków  
Co, za forsę?! Nigdy w życiu!  
Już wolałbym siedzieć w kiciu  
Lub na ciężkie iść roboty  
Obrażasz mnie Peter, co ty?

No a co ty chciałbyś wzamian?  
Chętnie z wami porozmawiam  
Wymienilibyśmy sądy  
Chciałbym wasze znać poglądy  
Wasze plany i koneksje  
Może wypić z wami Pepsi

Chodź, przedstawię więc cię reszcie  
Najpierw powiedz kto jest jeszcze  
Jest nas tu koło trzydziestki  
Maurice Pert, Emerson z pieskiem  
Roger Waters razem z żoną  
I Bono Vox z narzeczoną

Jest Mick Jagger, Gary Brooker  
Kate Bush, Fish i Alice Cooper  
Snowy White i Ian Bairnson  
Betty Frazer i Matt Johnson  
Jest Roger Hodgson i Alan White  
Jest Colin Blunstone, jest i Rick Wright  
Są koledzy Lord i Gillan  
Jest Simon Philips, jest i Bob Dylan  
Naszym pojazdem kieruje na przemian  
Elektroników dwóch Fast i Numan

Ach to przecież jest śmietanka  
Cudowne szczęście mam tego ranka  
Kiedy opowiem nikt nie uwierzy  
Lecz czemu Wetton na trawie leży?

Zbyt dużo whisky wsączył wieczorem  
By się uporać ze złym humorem  
Sytuacja nie jest miła  
Asia mu się rozwaliła  
Facet co na klawiszach grał…

Wiem! Odszedł Geoff Downes!  
Niech Fast zrobi przeszkolenie  
Downsa ją w zespole zmienię  
Świrus to, nie tyle muzyk  
A ze mnie jest świrus duży  
Choć ładniejszy jest na twarzy  
Nie chcę ją tak dużych gaży

Gdy już Wetton wytrzeźwieje  
Pewnie z tego się uśmieje  
Lecz spróbować nie zaszkodzi  
No a John się może zgodzi

Więc noc całą aż do rana  
Larry Fast uczył Rockfana  
Zdradził mu tajemnic wiele  
Pomogli też przyjaciele

Potem było przesłuchanie  
Wszyscy prawie przyszli na nie  
Nie zabrakło też Wettona  
Co stanął z miną barona  
Ale w trakcie gry Rockfana  
Znikła z twarzy mu nagana

I uśmiech ją opromienił  
Gdybyś w Asii Downsa zmienił…  
Przyjąłbym cię tam na próbę  
Bo twój styl to coś co lubię  
Taka właśnie była zmiana  
W Rockmana - Rockfana

Potem dano wspólny koncert  
Aby miasto z długu zwolnić  
Forsy było zatrzęsienie  
I na długu zapłacenie  
Instrumentów zakupienie  
Dla utalentowanej młodzi  
Aby rock się mógł rozrodzić  
I na zbudowanie hali  
Gdzie by oni często grali

Nawet na bezdomne pieski  
I basen z kafli niebieskich  
W którym i ja też pływałam  
Wodę z chlorem połykałam


End file.
